


Attitude Adjustment

by socialriotbitch



Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [4]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Castration Play, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Fear Play, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Pony Play, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Uruha realises Reita and Ruki have something planned for him, but he doesn't mind letting it play out to find out exactly what. Call it morbid curiosity, call it masochism, or perhaps Uruha just wants to be a good pony.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898872
Kudos: 19





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuxing/gifts).



> Request for Reita/Ruki/Uruha pony play and gelding play. For context, consider reading [Overflowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084226), though it's not required!
> 
> Warning: Slightly dubious consent. All characters involved have safe words, but not everything is discussed beforehand, so please don't read if dubcon squicks you out, just to be safe. Also, please don't try this at home unless you and your partner(s) have experience.

Uruha stretched his neck while Reita cuffed his hands together behind his back, rolling his shoulders and feeling the straps of the harness tighten against his body. They were back at Ruki's place for another scene, and Reita was just finishing up with his tack. The hoof boots were snug around his feet and calves, the blinders focused his vision straight ahead, and when Ruki clipped a set of reins to his bit gag, he already felt less like a person.

"Ready to show me how much you've improved since last time?" Ruki cocked his head at him, and Uruha gave a soft neigh. "Come on then, pony, give me a trot."

He raised his knee high in the air, setting it down with a satisfying clop, before raising the other and repeating the motion. Ruki took hold of the reins, leading him to the center of the living room before he stopped. Last time was still fresh in Uruha's memory, and he would be damned if he fell for the same bait twice. He kept trotting along, and when the reins tightened and pulled on his bridle, turning his head, he turned with it.

"There's a good boy," Ruki said, and Uruha answered his smug tone with a snort. When he finally rounded Ruki, he spotted Reita on the couch, watching him with a mix of pride and interest in his eyes.

"I like how you affect him," he said, gaze moving from Uruha to Ruki.

Ruki hummed quietly. "Ponies tend to behave differently when handled by someone other than their owner. I think they're not quite sure what to expect, but it's good to get them out of their comfort zone, keep them from relying too much on routine."

"That, and I think he likes your bondage gear."

"Oh, yeah? Halt." Uruha stopped moving, and then fingers moved over his neck, circling around to cup his jaw and tilt his head. "Do you see that hook, pony?" Uruha narrowed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, and just as Ruki had said, there was a large metal hook in the center, almost right in front of Ruki's couch. Oddly enough, he had never noticed it before, but he had an idea of what it was for.

"I'll give you a hint," Ruki said, thumb stroking over Uruha's cheek, before the touch disappeared entirely. "It's not for installing a chandelier."

Uruha had never used one himself, but the hook was thick, and it looked sturdy enough to hold quite a lot of weight, perhaps even the full weight of a person. He shuddered at the thought of what Ruki might have planned, and when he looked towards the couch, Reita was watching him with a grin. "What's the matter? More used to being tied down than up?"

Of course he was, Reita should know, since he was usually the one doing the tying. Uruha shot him a glare, before his attention was shifted back to Ruki when he gave the reins a tug. "Don't be shy, now, come on. Let's give your owner a show, shall we?"

Uruha wasn't sure he wanted to know what that meant, but he obediently followed, even though Ruki was leading him to stand under the hook, facing Reita. He tipped his head back to watch Ruki toss the reins over the hook, letting them rest there while he left, presumably to fetch rope, and Uruha shifted into a somewhat comfortable stance.

One of the things he liked about being tied down was that it usually took some weight off his body. He usually had something to lean on, or ropes holding him in place, which meant he could relax more. Now, unless Ruki actually planned to full on suspend him from his ceiling, Uruha would have to stand on his own two hooves. While his hoof boots were of great make, and definitely some of the more comfortable ones available, he couldn't exactly say he loved standing on them for longer periods of time.

Ruki returned, setting down a chair and unfastening his wrist cuffs from each other. He tied a length of rope through the ring of one of them and got up on his chair, threading it through the hook in his ceiling and pulling on it until Uruha was forced to raise his arm high over his head. Ruki took his other arm and raised it as well, looping the rope through the cuff ring and back through the hook, before tying it all together.

With his arms suspended above him, body stretched taut, and the boots keeping him quite literally on his toes, Uruha felt more vulnerable than he had in a while. He was naked apart from his harness, Reita looked like he was trying to devour him with his eyes, and Uruha found he liked that more than he wanted to admit.

"He really is beautiful," Ruki said from behind him, and Uruha bit back a moan when his hands moved down his sides and over the back of his thighs. Ruki groped his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, and Uruha was sure he was starting to blush. Then Ruki pulled away again, delivering a firm slap to Uruha's ass that made his hips jerk involuntarily. Being tied up like this was interesting, because he could sort of move, but if he wiggled around too much, he might lose his balance. Not that he wanted to move, not yet, anyhow. He just hoped whatever they were about to do to him wouldn't leave him squirming too much.

Ruki returned, one hand traveling down his leg, but this time, it felt different. It took Uruha a second to realise that Ruki must have put on a pair of gloves, but then his hand hooked underneath his left knee, lifting his leg, and he had to concentrate on not toppling over. "Don't worry, I've got you," Ruki said, and Uruha snorted in response, tossing his head. Ruki held his leg out, spreading him open and making him feel even more exposed, and when Uruha met Reita's gaze, he almost moaned.

"Seems like he enjoys this," Reita said, leaning forwards and slowly trailing a finger up Uruha's cock. Reita was right, he was already hard, and when one of Ruki's fingers pressed against his rim, pushing slowly inside him, he had to neigh to mask his moan.

"That's it, good pony," Ruki whispered, pulling his finger out and pushing it back in a few times. "Just relax, open up for me." Instead of nodding, Uruha settled for a soft snort. Ruki's finger started thrusting into him, and it was easy to just close his eyes and enjoy it, letting Ruki do with his body as he pleased.

In retrospective, perhaps a little too easy. He didn't even notice that Reita had moved, not until his fingers brushed his nipple, and he jerked from the surprise, prompting a laugh from Reita. "Careful." He circled his nipple with his finger, ignoring Uruha's glare, just watching him. "Don't make this hard for Ruki when he's being so generous."

Ruki didn't seem to be having a hard time, quite the opposite. Despite Uruha's thighs twitching when he slipped two fingers into him, his legs instinctively trying to close, Ruki's grip didn't budge, and Uruha was forced to stay on his one leg, spread open, completely defenceless. Reita was still teasing his nipple, successfully distracting him from what his other hand was doing.

A loud buzzing caught Uruha's attention, and he looked down to see Reita holding a hitachi wand in his hand, barely giving him time to brace himself before pressing the head of it against the base of his dick. The sudden stimulation was almost too much, and he squirmed in Ruki's grip, pulling on the ropes and trying to pull away from Reita and the vibrations.

"Easy, don't you want to show Ruki what a good pony you can be?" Reita's words were sweet, but Uruha heard the devious tint to his voice, and he realised he had been too quick to lower his guard. Reita was up to something, he was certain of it, and Uruha could do nothing but lean back and take it for now. Ruki's fingers were still thrusting deep inside him, stretching him open, but now Ruki was angling his grip differently, pressing his fingers against a spot inside him that made it difficult not to moan.

Reita bent down to take Uruha's nipple in his mouth, and he cursed him internally when his tongue flicked over it, trying and failing to muffle another moan. He was certain he must be leaking by now, with that damned vibrator pressing against his dick, nearly making his mind melt. It felt so good, and he wanted to surrender to the pleasure, wanted to just give in to whatever they were doing. Ruki's fingers were thrusting into him, pressing against his prostate and driving him closer and closer to the edge.

In fact, if they didn't let up soon, Uruha wouldn't be able to hold back. He wasn't normally this sensitive, but something about the situation had him working up to it faster than usual. Between Ruki's skilled fingers, Reita's teasing tongue, and the magic wand buzzing against his dick, Uruha would have cum already if he weren't actively trying not to.

Surely, Reita knew that, right? Uruha glanced down, trying to convey to Reita with his eyes how desperate he was getting, but he just kept licking, seemingly unbothered by Uruha's pleading gaze. Something was up, Reita should have given him permission to cum by now, and Uruha racked his brain for some explanation for his odd behaviour.

The first thing that came to mind was that Reita needed an excuse to punish him. It was simple and straightforward, and it would explain the relentless pleasure they were giving him. Sure, Reita enjoyed toying with him, teasing him, delaying his orgasms, and it wasn't the first time Uruha found himself tied up and helpless to do anything but enjoy his predicament. Still, this felt different, and the longer he went without any instructions, the more straightforward it seemed.

The worst part was that he was powerless to stop it. If he was right, and Reita was trying to bait him into disobeying, he wouldn't let up until Uruha accepted his fate, and knowing what was coming was almost worse than being blissfully ignorant. He had no choice but to wonder what Reita had in store for him, while doing his best to drag it out, resist the pull of temptation as long as he could.

Which wasn't long, unfortunately. Ruki's nails bit into his thigh at the same time as his fingers pressed hard against his prostate, and Uruha let out a sound close to a whine as his body gave in. He tried to pull away from the vibrator, but Reita held it right against the base of his dick while he came, his cum painting his stomach as well as Reita's shirt.

"Naughty pony." Reita clucked his tongue, feigning a look of disappointment as he pulled away and set the wand aside. Uruha returned it with a glare. "You should really know better than to cum without permission. Haven't I taught you better than this?"

Uruha tossed his head, and Ruki pushed his fingers deep inside him, making him shudder. "This isn't good, Reita. You can't let him get away with this."

"No?" Reita cocked his head to the side, pretending to think for a moment, but Uruha saw right through his act. They were up to something, and he was starting to grow nervous. "What do you suggest we do?"

Ruki lowered Uruha's leg to the ground, pulling his fingers out of his ass and leaving him to find his balance on his own, knees still a little weak from his orgasm. "Come on, Reita, you know what they do with stallions who can't control themselves."

"You're right, he's still a bit too feisty, even though I thought we did a good job training him to be bred."

"Just training isn't enough without the physical change." A shiver ran down Uruha's spine at the suggestion in Ruki's words, and he tried to turn his head to look at him. Ruki wasn't actually hinting at what he thought he was, was he?

"You mean gelding?"

There it was, the word Uruha feared. He quite liked his balls, thank you very much, and with how frequently Reita played with them, he thought he felt the same way. Consciously, his human brain knew he had nothing to fear, and he trusted them enough that he didn't need to use his safe word, but he was in a different headspace right then. He gave a toss of his head, clopping one foot angrily, and tried to take a step, but before he got anywhere, Ruki's hand was curled around his waist, keeping him in place.

"I've done it to stallions over less, you know," Ruki said, trailing his fingers up Uruha's inner thigh. "Training alone will only get you so far, there comes a point where you need to accept that it's not enough."

Reita nodded slowly, giving Uruha a sad smile. "I'm sorry, pony, but he's right."

Uruha stomped his hoof again. He didn't think Reita was the least bit sorry, and when he reached out to pet him, Uruha turned his head away. He had baited him into this, Uruha didn't need his fake sympathy. "Don't be like that, it's not the end of the world. I still love you, and you'll be useful as a breeding mare."

"Once we get that attitude sorted out, I'm sure you'll be happy we did it," Ruki said, reaching up to untie his arms. Reita took the reins, tugging lightly on them once his arms were free, and Uruha resisted at first.

"You're just convincing me I'm making the right decision, you know." Reita gave another tug, and this time, Uruha followed without complaint. He let himself be led into the bedroom, and even though he tried to look around for something that would tell him what to expect, the blinders made it hard to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"He likes the bondage horse, right?" Ruki had followed them into the room, and Uruha looked over at the bench, which was already set up in front of Ruki's bed. It had conveniently placed hooks and hoops to tie someone down with, and he gave a soft snort. Yeah, he liked it, and the element of something familiar calmed him down a little. "Let's get him in position."

They bent him over it so his chest was resting on the bench, letting him find a comfortable position for his arms before clipping the cuffs to the appropriate rings. "Comfortable?" Uruha looked up at Reita, who unfastened the reins from his bit gag, and gave another snort through his nose. As comfortable as he could be, all things considered.

"Even if he doesn't struggle, the pain will probably make him want to close his legs on reflex," Ruki said, letting Uruha see the spreader bar he had left on the bed, only further confirming his suspicions that this had been their plan from the start. "Tying him securely down lowers the risk of him accidentally hurting himself during the process."

Reita hummed in agreement, petting Uruha's head gently while Ruki walked behind him, out of his field of vision. His legs were nudged apart, and he spread them as much as he could, careful not to lose his balance. The hoof boots made everything harder, but at least now he had the bench to lean on to make things a little easier for himself.

"Be a good pony for me," Reita whispered, running his fingers through Uruha's mane, and the tender gesture helped him relax. "We'll try to make this as swift as possible, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Reita." Ruki finished securing Uruha's limbs, stroking his back slowly. "Crushing his spermatic cords isn't something you want to rush. If we don't do it right and the testicles aren't absorbed by the body, he might need a second crushing."

The mention of crushing had Uruha shuddering, and he tried to pull away, his stomach fluttering when the bonds kept him in place. Even if he trusted them not to actually do anything drastic, just the mental image Ruki's words evoked had him struggling, enough that Ruki leaned his weight on his arm, holding him down. "Sorry, pony. We'll take our time." Reita shot him a smile as he got up, and Uruha settled back into a comfortable position.

"Why don't you get the forceps while I disinfect the area, Reita?" Ruki's weight left his back, and Uruha wished he could turn his head and see what he was up to. Not for long, however, because Reita turned to reach for something on the bed, drawing Uruha's attention.

"It's these, right?" Reita held up something reminiscent of pliers, but not quite. The jaws were fully closed, and Uruha shuddered at the sight of them. Why did Ruki have something like that lying around?

"Yep, bring them here. I'll talk you through it."

Uruha flinched when he felt something cold and wet pressing against his balls. Ruki was rubbing what he assumed was an antiseptic wipe over his sack, and already Uruha realised his legs were trying to close of their own volition, and he didn't know whether to curse or thank the spreader bar. "Now, you're going to want to find one of the spermatic cords with your fingers and ease it to the side, as far as you can. When you have it isolated, get it between the jaws of the forceps and clamp down, hold it for ten to fifteen seconds, and then do the same thing a little lower down."

Uruha bit back a whine, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing calmly. He was certain Ruki was only narrating to get in his head, but even though he knew what he was doing, it still worked. He could have sworn his balls were trying to retreat into his body, and even the sound of Reita's voice didn't help at this point. "I have to do it twice to the same one?"

"Yeah, it lowers the risk of a failed castration. Remember, even if you do everything right, there's still a chance his body won't fully absorb the testicles, so it's important to be meticulous. Crush once at first, then once again, lower down. If you do it right, the testicles should gradually shrink and be absorbed." Ruki's voice was so calm it was almost scary, and Uruha shuddered again, trying not to tense up when he stepped back.

While Reita fondling his balls wasn't exactly a new sensation, nothing felt familiar when his hand pulled down on Uruha's scrotum, feeling around for a moment. While Uruha knew he wouldn't actually do anything to hurt him, he sure was convincing, and when he pushed Uruha's cord to the side, he held his breath. It was hard to push away the thoughts of "what if", tied down with his legs spread apart, his balls in Reita's hand, and a pair of, knowing Ruki, probably genuine castration forceps in the other. It would be entirely possible for Reita to fully castrate him then and there, and Uruha wouldn't be able to do shit about it.

The touch of hard metal to his sac startled him, and he finally lost his nerve. His eyes shot open and he whinnied desperately, struggling against his ties, trying his best to get loose and away from Reita. "Whoah, easy, pony." Reita's voice was soothing, and after a moment of rattling the bench, Uruha finally gave up. "Just stay calm, and this will hurt less."

Uruha's breath caught in his throat as burning pain spread through his balls, his entire body jerking forwards. It didn't take long for it to cool down again, and Uruha's brows knitted together. That wasn't the pain of clamps crushing his spermatic cords, that was something familiar and safe, and Uruha realised with a sigh of relief that it had just been regular candle wax.

"Got you there, huh?" Ruki chuckled behind him, and Uruha neighed in response. More wax dripped down his taint and balls, the pain delicious now that he was prepared for it. It felt real enough, even though it wasn't what he'd been expecting, and Uruha felt his body responding eagerly. As embarrassing as it was, he was enjoying himself.

"And now the other one, right?" Reita's voice sounded a little breathless, and Uruha loved hearing the enjoyment in his tone.

"Yep, same as the first one."

The wax was gently scraped off his skin, and Uruha relaxed again. This time, he wasn't nearly as skittish when Reita palmed his balls, pinching the skin between his fingers, pushing and pulling convincingly. Uruha's head was swimming already, the pain and pleasure clouding his thoughts, and he only idly paid attention to what was going on.

He expected burning warmth again, and when something hard and cold pressed against his sack, he flinched out of surprise as much as pain. It was far too cold to just be the forceps, and as something wet dripped down his skin, Uruha figured it was probably an ice cube. Also something he'd experienced before, and he unclenched his jaw and breathed out in relief.

Then a drop of wax landed on his balls, and he groaned softly through the gag. The contrast between burning heat and equally burning cold was enough to leave him panting, straining against the cuffs. It hurt, but it wouldn't permanently damage anything, and he managed to relax enough to enjoy it, drooling steadily by now.

"You're taking it so well, pony," Reita said, stroking his back with one hand, and Uruha drew a shaky breath. "Almost done, just one more thing." He lifted Uruha's scrotum out of the way, and then several hands were on him, this time fumbling with his dick. He was mostly soft, and before his body could start responding to the touches, something slipped over his cock, something firm and tight. "Since you won't be needing this anymore, we'll just lock it away."

Uruha couldn't have done anything about it if he tried, but he also couldn't deny that he found the notion hot. If Reita didn't need his dick for anything, it might as well just be caged, and when the lock slid shut and the cage was securely fastened, he neighed quietly. "There, congratulations on your new mare," Ruki said, slapping Uruha's ass, who tensed momentarily before relaxing again.

"Want to help me break her in?" The sound of a belt clinking followed by the shuffling of fabric didn't escape Uruha's notice, even though he was still a little too blissed out to fully pay attention.

"If you're offering, gladly." Ruki walked around him, coming into his field of vision, and Uruha looked up at him through hooded eyes. "You're such a good little mare, you know that?"

Uruha neighed, and Ruki reached down to unbuckle the straps holding his gag in place. He gently removed it and set it aside, then worked on getting his pants out of the way. Behind him, Uruha felt a hand rest on his hip, and then something nudging his ass. He was still stretched out enough from earlier that it didn't hurt when Reita pushed into him, and he almost moaned at how good it felt to be filled.

"Open up." Ruki held his dick to his lips, and Uruha parted them slowly, letting Ruki push past them and into his wet mouth. They started out slow, probably to ease him into it, and Uruha felt a strange warmth spread throughout his body. His dick was trying to get hard between his legs, but the cage kept him from getting bigger, and the pressure soon started to hurt, making him moan around Ruki's cock.

His crotch was throbbing faintly with pain, and he could have sworn he felt his pulse in his dick. If someone had asked him his name right then, he wasn't sure he would have been able to answer, and not because Ruki's dick was currently thrusting into his mouth, pressing his tongue down. It was almost odd, to feel nearly euphoric after a mock castration, but he loved it. Everything from the pain to Reita and Ruki playing into his fear had him nearly going cross-eyed, and now that Reita was moving his hips, he couldn't keep his sounds of pleasure down.

Ruki's fingers had felt good earlier, but Reita's dick was still better, just thick enough to stretch him a little wider, solidifying his purpose as breeding stock. He would have been content if they tied him down and fucked him for hours at this point, using his holes and filling him with cum, and now his dick was throbbing with something other than just pain.

"That's it, better get used to it. You'll be nothing more than a breeding mare from now on," Reita said, sounding just as out of breath as Uruha felt, stroking his hip soothingly. His body rocked back and forth gently with their thrusts, and he admired the sight of Ruki's face, lips parted as he moaned along with Reita, his cock sliding in and out of Uruha's mouth. Reita's thrusts gradually deepened, and when the head of his cock hit his prostate, Uruha couldn't hold back any more.

He moaned quietly as his body shuddered, another orgasm building up, but with the cage locked around his dick, it wasn't the same as before. A tiny string of precum drooled from the tip, and the waves of his climax hit him, but dry orgasms were always more frustrating than they were pleasurable, and he whined faintly.

Ruki gave a warning tug on his hair, and Uruha relaxed his throat as he almost pulled out, groaning as he started to cum. Warm liquid filled his mouth, and Uruha swallowed obediently, suckling absently on his cock until it undoubtedly became too much, and Ruki pulled away. Reita was still thrusting into his ass, gripping his hips tightly now, and by the sound of his moans, Uruha could tell he wasn't far behind.

He came after a few more thrusts, burying himself to the hilt in Uruha's ass as his cock pulsed, filling him up. For a minute or so, he just leaned over him, shuddering in the aftershocks, but then Uruha breathed out a sigh, and he pulled out. "There, now you know what your purpose is, right?"

Uruha didn't have the breath to respond. "I think we've crushed any resistance left," Ruki said, smiling and petting Uruha's head.

"Let's get her down from there." Reita unfastened his legs from the ankle cuffs, unlocked the cage around his dick, then went to work on his hoof boots. Ruki untied his wrists, unbuckled his harness, removed his bridle, and finally, Uruha was naked again. "Hey, Uruha, look at me. Everything alright?"

Uruha stood up slowly, turning his head and giving Reita a tired smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Better than good."

"Good," Reita said, chuckling and pulling him into his arms. "Want to lie down?"

Uruha nodded, and Reita lifted him carefully, carrying him over to Ruki's bed. He lowered him down gently first, before following himself, and a moment later, Ruki was wiping them down with a warm, damp towel. "I feel funny."

"I'm not surprised, that wasn't exactly a standard scene," Ruki said, kissing Uruha's shoulder and lying down next to him.

"It was really fun, and really hot, but I need a minute."

"You can have all the minutes you need," Reita said, taking Uruha's hand in his. Uruha lifted their hands and looked down at them, interlacing their fingers with a low hum. "You remember your safe word, right?"

Uruha nodded, looking up at Reita's face. "Yeah, and I did the entire time while it was happening, as well. I enjoyed myself, I mean that."

"Even if we were kind of mean and sprung parts of that on you without discussing everything first?" Ruki seemed sheepish, and Uruha tugged lightly on his shirt, wanting him closer.

"I trust you both, and it's not like I'm a stranger to cock and ball torture." Uruha shifted when Ruki rested against his side, making himself comfortable between them. "I liked the fear and the uncertainty, and the objectification. I like feeling like my only purpose is being fucked, and this was a new spin on it that I definitely enjoyed, but now I feel like I need to sleep for a week."

"Not even going to brush your teeth?" Ruki said, and was lightly slapped by Reita, prompting another laugh.

"Don't rush him." Reita leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Uruha's, who closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you so much, you know that?" Uruha hummed in agreement, and Reita draped his arm over his waist. "And you're so much more to me than just a mare, too."

"I know," Uruha whispered, taking both Reita's and Ruki's hands in his, squeezing them lightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ruki said, rubbing his thumb in circles over the back of Uruha's hand.

"But Reita," Uruha started, turning his head and smiling at the questioning look Reita gave him. "Next time you bring me here, I'm definitely going to be suspicious."

Reita breathed out a laugh. "Yeah, that's fair."


End file.
